La legión de los asesinos
by Discord haven
Summary: En un mundo gobernado por dos princesas ,un pequeño pero fuerte puñado de ponies se unirán para matar a las portadoras de los elementos y a las princesas , estos son asesinos entrenados sin miedo sin sentimientos sin cordura...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fanfic jeje espero que les gusté** **se titula ...**

LA LEGIÓN DE LOS ACESINOS


	2. Chapter 2

LA LEGIÓN DE LOS ACESINOS:EL INICIO

Aun mi mente no logra procesar todo lo que pasó... Fue tan rápido...fue tan fuerte... Fue...es difícil dexplicar a un pony que no mate ... Es como explicarle un arco iris a un ciego... Soy jack "solo jack ?"si solo jack y esta es mi historia...  
23 AÑOS ATRÁS :

Es un día hermoso se podría decir el sol que alsa celestia es hermoso a lo lejos hay una escuela ... Sólo para pegasos en ella se encuentran varios tipos de pegasos altos fuertes débiles etc. Pero uno tendra el peor día de su vida... Es un pequeño potro de 4 años de edad melena de color negro y pelaje de color rojo un poco oscuro es muy feliz aprende rápido y vuela muy rápido pero eso no importa hoy el perderá todo lo que ama...

jack se sienta en su puesto y espera para que empiece la clase-"haammm que sueño casi no dormi... Pero no importa..."-dijo feliz mente

Unos compañeros de jack mayores se acercan y a decir verdad esos "compañeros"son mas bien eran malos uno era dool un pegaso grande de melena blanca y pelaje amarillo y el otro es zhitch un pegaso más bajo y adulador de melena azul oscura y pelaje de color gris.

dool-"oh mira a quien tenemos aqui..."dice con una voz sarcastica

jack-"ya déjame dool"dice jack un poco molesto

dool-"yo parare cuando me de la gana !"dice dool amenazando a jack

zhitch-"si el para cuando el quiere !"dice adulando a dool

jack-"ah... Por celestia"dice un poco aburrido

La profesora entra le salón y comienza la clase los dos pegasos se van ante la presencia de la profesora.

jack-"ya era hora...jaja"dice algo feliz

La profesora de nombre blish se acerca a jack

blish-"estas bien jack ? Esos pegasos,te molestan ?"dice con una voz cariñosa

jack-"no gracias profe jeje estoy bien"dice con una voz feliz

blish-"ok cualquier problema me lo dices,ok ?"

jack-"claro "dice y suelta una sonrisa

La profesora se cienta y entran los otros pegasos para comenzar la clase...

4 HORAS DESPUÉS

Los pegasos de la escuela salen a sus casas con sus familias,jack sale feliz como siempre y va volando a su casa

jack-"al fin a casa jeje tengo hambre pero mama me dijo que haría algo especial hoy!hmmm que será ?"

Mientras jack se acercaba a casa vio la casa quemándose y a sus padres arrodillados y siendo apuntados por unas armas lo mas impactante para el fue que eran soldados.

jack-"p...pero que ?"

Un unicornio alto le dice a los padres de jack-"últimas palabras impuros ?"

Los padres de jack no dijeron nada y entonces fueron decapitados ,jack miraba detrás de un arbusto demasiado asustado y con lágrimas y salío del arbusto para gritar.

jack-"PAPA! MAMA!"

Jack solo se desploma por un golpe que le da el unicornio que mato a sus padres mientras jack queda in consiente mira un signo en la armadura del pony que dice "RS"después se desmaya

1AÑO DESPUES

Jack vive en un orphanato en el cual es maltratado y abusado sufre por que casi no le dan comida y el dueño del orphanato es un gordo pony que los insulta y los obliga a hacer trabajos muy duros para pequeños pegasos como el ,pero hoy era miércoles y jack se sentía un poco feliz ya que ese día les dan galletas a cada uno de los pequeños ponies le dieron a todos menos a jack le dijeron que se habían acabado y se lo dijo el pony gordo ,después el pony gordo subió a su oficina a dormir como un vagabundo en eso entra jack furioso.

Jack-"COMO QUE HAY GALLETAS PARA TODOS Y NO PARA MI !?"dice jack gritando con demasiada ira

El pony gordo responde muy molesto por el tono de voz de jack y le dice-"mira me importa una reverenda m**** lo que digas así que baja ahora y no comerás por la noche!"

Jack tenía demasida ira y se lanzó contra el pony recordó que el tenía una navaja en el escritorio entonces le pegó un puñetazo en la cara al pony y abrió el cajón en el que se encontraba la navaja y un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de el era fuerte y tenía ira los trbajos forzados lo habían hecho fuerte entonces sonrió .

Jack-"muere gordo inútil !"acto seguido lo apuñalo y le corto la garganta , había sangre en todos lados y jack seguía sonriendo , limpio todo y encerró el cuerpo en el armario , después al ya ser de noche se acostó y sintió algo en la cama y miro y para su sorpresa eran unas galletas! Jack recordó que si se las habían dado y el las escondió.

Jack-"debería sentirme mal por lo que hice... nah ese gordo merecía morir"abrió el paquete de galletas y se las comió se dio la vuelta y se acostó a dormir

HOLA BUENO ESTO ES EL INICIO PERO DESPUÉS EL ENTRARA A "LA LEGIÓN" POR QUE ? ESO SE SABRÁ DESPUÉS GRACIAS POR LEER ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**LA LEGIÓN DE LOS ASESINOS:****EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Al día siguiente jack escapo del orphanato y esperaba conseguir trabajo por no podía por su edad a los 3 días no podía más el hambre y la sed era demasiada estaba débil y cansado y se desmayó.

Para su suerte un pegaso lo encontro era de melena roja y pelaje gris claro era fuerte y tenía un traje demasiado raro ese pegaso era de "La resistencia"o mejor dicho "La legión"el pegaso no podía dejar al pequeño jack solo así que lo cuido y lo alimento hasta la edad de 9 años y le enseño a casar matar y lo introdujo en "La legión".

Pero sólo fue a los 18 cuando comenzó a matar soldados y usando un traje con capucha blanca y le cubría casi todo el cuerpo.

Jack pronto se volvió un privilegiado miembro de "La legión" era uno de los 3 mejores ,1 jack , 2 jeff ,3 cherno (sé llama salí en honor a su pueblo "Chernoville")ellos 3 eran los mejor a su edad y eran muy amigos .

Un día se les encargo detener un "sacficio de impuros" jack sabia que era ya que sus padres habían muerto en uno.

Jack cherno y jeff dicen al mismo tiempo-"si señor !"y se van al lugar del sacrifico a esperar a los soldados .

Jack espera en un árbol , cherno en un arbusto al igual que jeff , derrepente unos soldados reales traen una familia de ponies terrenales , la madre esta llorando mientras abraza a un porto pequeño y el padre pide que no les hagan daño pero es ignorado y los ponen arrodillados y un unicornio les dice-"últimas palabras impuros ?"los ponies no dicen nada pero jack grita-"yo si inútil ! Por la legión !"jack,cherno y jeff salíen de sus escondites y con sus espadas les cortan las cabezas a los guardias y el unicornio gita con ira-"maldit...!"antes de poder terminar jack le corta la cabeza , después de salvar a la familia la familia les da las gracias y el padre se une a la legion, al final del día jack mira el atardecer y dice un poco canzado-"ha sido un buen día"cherno se le acerca y le dice con un acento ruso (ya que vivía alla)-"ha a este día fue muy bueno aún no creo que pudimos solos !"jack sonrie y dice -"si sólo nosotros" Jack y los demás van a la base de la legión , jack se despide ya que el vive en un apartamento en ponyville-"adiós chicos" todos des despiden de el y el final mente se dirige a su apartamento no era gran cosa pero el lo disfrutaba , ya al llegar a ponyville nadie lo saludo ya que nadie lo conocía ni el se dejaba ver pero ese día decidió caminar por la plaza y tambien ir a la biblioteca pero primero dejo su traje de la legión en su casa y fue a caminar , después de un tiempo de caminar encontró un lugar para comer se llamaba sugar cube córner , jack se dijo a el mismo-"hmmm que hambre que bien que traje unos cuantos bits para poder comer..." Entonces jack entryay antes de que pudiera hacer algo una pony rosa se le pregunto que quería para comer con una voz un poco fastidiosa jack-"ehhh buenas solo quiero un cupcake"la pony les le aceca y le dice -"oki doki loki" Con la misma voz fastidiosa y en menos de unos segundos le da el cupcake a jack-"gracias..."dice jack un poco asustado por la velocidad de la pony , jack se sienta y se come el cupcake lentamente , cuando termina le da un unos bits a la pony rosa y sale por la puerta -"alfin lejos de esa pony..."piensa jack y se dirige a la biblioteca.

jack-"que libró pediré ? Hmmm talvez uno de magia oscura..."pensó jack mientras entaba a la biblioteca -" ehmmmm buenas ?" Pregunta jack ya que la biblioteca parecía estar vacia en ese momento una unicornio morada sale del piso de arriba y le pregunta -"buenas Necesita algo ?" Jack responde si buenas vengo por un libro de mag..."jack no pudo terminar de decir lo que estaba en su mente cuando la unicornio dice emocionada -"genial ! Un cliente de qué tipo de libro necesita ? Jack dice con una voz suave-" eh... Uno de magia oscura" La unicornio se sorprende -" como que de magia oscura !? Primero ni eres unicornio y segundo no tengo libros de esos !" Dice la unicornio un poco molesta -"es para un amigo y yo veo uno... Esta ahí" dice jack señalando con su pesuña a un libro viejo-"ehhy emmm bueno es libro no es de magia..." Dice la unicornio un poco nerviosa -"porfavor" dice jack con una sonrisa -"ah... Ok" dice la unicornio usando su magia para bajar el libro y dárselo a jack -"gracias señorita..."jack no alcanza a terminar-"solo llámame twilight" dice la unicornio feliz -"ok gracias señorita twilight " dice jack con una voz agradable y se marcha de la biblioteca.

BUENO ESO FUE TODO PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO XD DEBO ADMITIR QUE ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR Y QUE TAMBIÉN TOME EL TRAJE DE ASASINS CREED Y LO HICE VERSIÓN PONY PARA LA LEGIÓN Y ADEMÁS LAS MANE 6 TIENEN 18 TAMBIÉN EXEPTO FLUTERSHY ELLA TIENE 19 BUENO GRACIAS SI TE GUSTO SIGUEME Y COMENTA !


	4. Chapter 4

**LA LEGIÓN DE LOS ASESINOS:****NOVATOS**

Jack camino hasta su casa y se puso a leer el libro de magia oscura de la biblioteca después de leer por unas 3 horas se acostó en su cama para dormir sin remordimientos por haber matado a esos soldados jack duerme tranquilamente hasta las 7:30 am a esa hora jack se había despertado comido algo y arreglo su mochila su traje de la legión y el libro que devolvería a la biblioteca jack se para y se dice a el mismo-"aqui comienza otro día...

Jack emprende camino hacia la biblioteca para dejar el libro.

-"buenas ? Señorita twilight ?"decía mientras tocaba la puerta.

-"si ! Un momento porfavor !"gritaba una voz apurada

-"ok"dijo jack tranquilamente , ya habían pasado unos 5 minutos y jack ya tenía algo importante que hacer...

-"listo"dice la unicornio abriendo la puerta.

-"eh...buenas vengo a dejar este libro que usted me presto"dice el pegaso un poco impaciente .

-"oh claro! No hay problema"la unicornio usa su magia para poner el libro en su lugar-"eh...no quieres pasar a...?"la unicornio no pudo terminar con lo que iba a decir cuando fue interrumpida.

-"no no... Que pena pero no puedo tengo muchos asuntos pendientes .

-"oh ok"la unicornio dice un poco desanimada

-"adiós que tenga un feliz día señorita twilight"dice el pegaso alejandose.

-"adiós !" Dice la unicornio

El pegaso emprende vuelo para llegar rápido a el entrenamiento de novatos ya que el les enseñaría tácticas de combate como manejar armas etc pero antes hizo una pequeña parada para ponerse la vestimenta de la legión ya que era el que les enseñaría a los novatos ya una vez tenía puesta la ropa se dirigió rápidamente a la base y al llegar des encuentra con cherno un poco molesto.

-"llegas 25 minutos tarrde !" Dice cherno con su típico tono de voz.

-"lo siento cherno"dice jack un poco apenado.

-"bueno eso no imporrta lo que querria prreguntarte era ¿porr llegaste tarrde?"

-"cherno... No te busques una muerte estúpida"dice jack con algo de sarcasmo

-"ok ok sin enojarse ..."dice cherno un poco asustado

-"jajajjajaja ha cherno enserio te la creíste ? Sólo dejaba un libro en la biblioteca"dice jack riéndose ruidosamente

cherno se ríe y dice -" ok ok jaja pero ya enserio tenemos que entrenar a los novatos"

Jack asiente con la cabeza -"ok vamos"

Una vez ya estaban en el cuarto de entrenamiento unos pegasos unos unicornios y unos ponies terrenales entraron todos tenían entre 16 a 25 años jack tenía 18 pero era más fuerte rápido e inteligente que todos ellos juntos así que los manejaba sin problemas.

-bienvenidos a su entrenamiento ! pero para ustedes será como estar en el infierno ! "Dice jack con una voz fuerte e imponente -"entendieron potrillas !?"todos los novatos respondieron al mismo tiempo -"si señor !"

-"bien potrillas de mama ! Lo primero que veré será su habilidad para pelear !"dice jack con una voz fuerte -"haganse en parejas Para pelear ! Todos los ponietres hicieron en parejas para pelear .

-"ustedes dos comiencen !" dice jack mientras los dos ponies se hacen en posición para pelear , jack coge un lápiz y al mirar la pelea entre los dos ponies y comienza a anotar sus debilidades ya una vez el ganador descansaba solo un poco para después hacer 100 lagartijas sin embargo el perdedor no tenía descanso tenía que hacerlo de inmediato así pasaron las horas hasta que todas las parejas habían peleado.

-"cherno podrías entrenar a los novatos ? Mientras yo voy a la noche de jazz ?"dice jack con un tono calmado.

-"Parra verr a tavi ?"dice cherno con una mirada picara

-"PRIMERO no solo voy por que me gusta el jazz y SEGUNDO no te busques una muerte estúpida ..."dice jack con un poco de risa

-"ok ok yo los entreno tu ve a la noche de jazz " dice cherno felizmente -"ok todos les enseñare como usar una espada adecuadamente " le dice cherno a los novatos.

Jack se quita el uniforme lo dobla y lo guarda en su mochila para después salir volando hacia ponyville.

HOLA ESTE CAPÍTULO FUE ALGO ESPECIALMPOR QUE LE PUSE ALGO DE HUMOR Y SOBRE EL HECHO QUE ME TOCO REESCRIBIRLO COMO 4 VECES ADEMÁS TAVI TAMBIÉN ES PARTE DE LA LEGIÓN


	5. Chapter 5

**LA LEGIÓN DE LOS ASESINOS:LA NOCHE DE JAZZ**

Jack ya estaba de caminó a ponyville , era una noche fría y tranquila como le gustaban a jack el volaba lenta y tranquilamente mientras el recuerdo de su primer día en la legión -"no fue tan malo" se dijo a sus adentros derrenpente escucha una voz que le decía -"hey tu ! Permiso lento ! Tengo que hacer una acrobacia !"dice una pegaso de crin multicolor y pelaje azul , jack se puso furioso y miro a la pegaso con una ira enorme la agrarro con sus casos y le dijo con una voz demasiado fuerte -"mira no se quien mierda seas ! Pero nadie ! Jamás! Me dice LENTO ! "Esas palabras palabras también hicieron hervir la sangre de la pegaso-" entonces si no eres tan lento hagamos una carrera !"  
-" como digas !dice jack aún furiosos

Los dos pegasos se ponen en posición para la carrera jack cerro los ojos dejando que la pegaso saliendo disparada jack los abrió y salió con un impulso sonico y en cuestión de segundos dejo atrás a la pegaso .

-"al fin lejos de esa idiota"pensó jack.

Pasaron unos minutos y jack llego a ponyville y se dirigió a un pequeño teatro jack entra y toma asiento y se queda esperando unos 20 minutos para que comienze la función .

-"porfín podré tener algo de paz..."pensó jack .

Al principo entraron unos unicornios que comenzaron a tocar la guitarra con un aire español, después entraron otros unicornios para tocar la flauta pero después era la pony a la que todas esperaban en especial jack era octavia que entro con su chelo -"ahora si ..."dice jack para sus adentros , al escuchar a osctavia tocar el chelo sintió una paz interior interna una paz que solo el amor podía llenar,-"si ella supiera lo que siento por ella ... No no no NO ! Nesecito mantener el carácter soy parte de la legión !"dice para sus adentros.

Despues de haber terminado jack sentía un placer interior inmenso se sentía tranquilo y relajado , octavia estaba en su vestidos cuando jack entra-"hola octavia".

-"oh h...ola j...ack n...no te esperaba ver p...por aqui"dice poco sonrojada la pony.

-"tranquila solo vine a visitarte y escuchar tu relajante musica"dice jack con un tono dulce.

-"jeje n..no sabía que te gustaba el jazz..."dice octavia muy sonrojada.

-"y dime tavi tienes planes ?"dice jack con una voz relajada.

-"p..pues no..."dice octavia un poco tímida .

-"pues que te parece si te invito a cenar ?"dice jack con su tono calmado.

-"o...ok "dice tavi sonrojada -"si sólo tendría el valor para poder confesarle mi amor...Es raro puedo matar soldados...pero no decir lo que siento por el"pensó octavia

-"ok entonces vamos "dice jack montando a octavia en su lomo-"yo te llevo "

-"ok"dice octavia muy sonrojada.

Jack sale volando a un restaurante en el centro de ponyville el cual estaba muy adornado.

-"wow jack este es un restaurante muy fino"dice octavia sorprendida .

-"que no puedo llevar a mi nov... Digo a mi amiga a un lugar bonito ?"dice jack y suelta un sonrisa.

-"jaja por eso me caes bien ..."dice octavia -"pero que dije !?"piensa octavia mientras le da una sonrisa forsada a jack.

-"wow no creía que te caía bien jeje además tu también me caes bien "dice jack celebrando una fiesta mental en la cual gritaba -"le caigo bieeeeeeeen ! Wiiiiii!"Decia mentalmente .

-"ya llegamos" decía jack poniendo suavemente en el suelo a octavia.

-"g..gracias"dice octavia felizmente .

Jack entro con octavia y pidió una mesa se sentaron y comieron se rieron y se contaron secretos de todo tipo incluso debieron vino , después de hablar unas horas jack llevo a octavia a su casa ninguno de los dos estaba borracho ni nada por el estilo pero...

-"gracias por traerme jack me pregunto si quieres entrar es que quiero decirte algo.." Dice octavia un poco sonrojada .

-"claro pero más vale que no sea algo malo jeje y si lo es te ayudare a superarlo"dice jack entrando .

-"mira jack yo..."dice octavia nerviosa.

-"tu...?"pregunta jack.

-"mira yo jack yo te... ¡yo te amo!"dice octavia ya que no podía guardar sus sentimientos.

-"t...tu m...me amas ?"pregunta jack con un tono bajo.

-"lo se es estúpido tu no me..."octavia no pudo terminar antes de ser besada por jack.

-"yo también te amo... Porque eres la mejor... "Jack dice con una voz amorosa .

-"... Tu también eres el mejor..." dice octavia muy feliz y lo vuelve a besar

Jack besa lenta y suavemente a octavia para su sorpresa octavia fue la que comenzó a jugar con la lengua de de jack y comensaron una danza entre sus lenguas , después comenzaron a intercambiar fluidos se separaron dejando un delgado hilo de saliva entre los dos.

-"te amo"dice octavia con un tono suave y seductor .

-"yo igual amor amorcito"dice jack con una voz dulce.

-"hasme tuya..."dice octavia con una sonrisa.

-"s...segura amor ?"dice jack un poco nervioso.

-"si estoy muy segura..."dice con una voz seductora.

-"ok amor primero iré despacio..."dice jack bajando sus cascos a los flancos de octavia , después le comienza a besar el cuello y comienza a introducir su miembro lentamente en la intimidad de octavia la cual gemía de placer -"oh si jack!"jack la besaba apasionadamente y metia su miembro más adentro en la intimidad y después de unos 27 minutos de hacer el amor jack llego a su clímax y soltó su semilla en la intimidad de octavia y caer rendido al lado de su amada, jack la llevo a su cuarto y le puso una cobija encima y se durmió a su lado.

_**HOLA QUE LES PARECIO MEJORE ?EMPERORE ? **_

_**BUENO LO CIERTO ES QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO DURO UN TIEMPO EN SER PROCESADO EN MI MENTE DEBIDO A QUE AHORA ESTOY EN CLASE DE BASKETBALL Y ME DUELE HASTA EL PELO (SIN MENCIONAR EL TRASERO QUE ME DUELE DEMASIADO D: ) ADEMÁS ES MI PRIMERA VEZ ECRIBIENDO UNA ESENA SEXUAL LO CUAL FUE RÁPIDO DEBIDO A LA FALTA DE TIRMPO Y NO CREO QUE FUE BUENA ... PERO NO IMPORTA COMENTA SÍGUEME Y COMPARTE ESTA HISTORIA !**_


	6. POR FAVOR LEER

_**BUENAS A TODOS MIS SEQUIDORES O CUALQUIERA QUE LE FUSTE ESTE FANFIC... BUENO LES VENGO A DECIR QUE ESTE FIC SE HA CANCELADO SI CANCELADO POR RAZONES PERSONALES ESPERO ME PERDONEN ... PERO PARA NO QUEDAR TAN MAL FRENTE A USTEDES LES HARÉ ALGO... LE REGALARE ESTA HISTORIA A UN SEQUIDOR PERO PARA ESO ME DEBE DECIR :QUE PLANEA HACER CON LA HISTORIA , CUAL SERÁ EL FINAL , ETC . Y PARA SABER A CUAL SEQUIDOR SE LO REGALE MIREN MI BIOGRAFÍA AHÍ ESTARÁ EL GANADOR , A LA PERSONA QUE LE REGALE LOS DERECHOS DE ESTA HISTORIA QUIERO DECIRLE QUE PORFAVOR LE PONGA AMOR A LO QUE ESCRIBE Y QUE LO HAGA CON PASIÓN SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LES DIGO ADIÓS NOS VEMOS EN "EL GAMER DE ORO " O EN CUALQUIER OTRO FIC QUE INVENTE QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA O NOCHE DEPENDE DE DONDE LO LEAN.**_


End file.
